The invention relates to an adaptor which is received in an angled sleeve or socket on the side of a boat hull which is used to support fishing rods for trolling. There is a need for mounting equipment to easily support down riggers supported on a boat hull. An easy, convenient mounting means is desirable to avoid fastening extra mounting brackets to the boat hull.